Into The World Of InuYasha
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: My friend Sarah and I are real close, and when I couldn't go to the mall with her, she got me a present a moonstone necklace, that can supposedly grant wishes But what happens when I wish that we could meet InuYasha, and I end up dragging sarah with me...
1. A Moonstone? It Can Grant Wishes?

Into The World of InuYasha!

Ok…so…whoever is reading this…this story is just a…well it's a….IT WAS JUST WRITTEN FOR FUN! Yeah that works for an explanation.

This is my opinion of what would happen if I was transported into the world of InuYasha.

So…here we go..

…...

Chapter 1

A Moonstone? A Stone That Can Grant Wishes?

"Dad! I'm gonna go to the mall with Sarah!" I called to my dad from the living room.

"Ok! Just don't stay too long!" He replied back to me.

"I won't!"

_Man! Just one week of summer left, before I start High School!_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

As I walked down the road, towards my friend Sarah's house, I took out my ipod, and plugged the ear buds into my ears, as I began listening to one of my favorite songs, and before ya know it, I was singing and dancing along to it.

"I pick all my skirts, to be a little to, sexy. Just like all my thoughts, I always get a bit, naughty. When I'm with my girls, I always play a bit, bitchy. Can't change the way I am, sexy naughty bitchy me."

Within minutes, I arrived at Sarah's house.

"Hey Shlee" Sarah greeted me when she opened the door.

"Hi Bear." I said hugging her.

"So I got some bad news."Sarah said frowning.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the ear buds out of my ears, and putting my ipod back in my bag.

"We can't go to the mall."

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because my mom thinks it's too late to be going out this late at night."

"Bullshit!" I rebuked back, and Sarah whacked me on the arm.

"Shlee! Watch your mouth dude!"

"Sorry," I apologized, "But you get my point. I'm almost 15, and you're almost 13, I think we can take care of ourselves."

"But on the bright side, I DID go earlier today, and I got you something." She said with an evil smile.

"What did you get me?" I asked getting down on my knees, "Show it to me please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"Alright ALRIGHT!" she said helping me off the ground, "Let's go inside."

She grabbed my arm, and began dragging me into her house, down the stairs, into the basement, and into her room.

"I got you…" she began rummaging through a bunch of bags on the floor.

"This!" she held up a weird looking stone-blue, braided, colorful chain made of yarn. "And…there's one for me too!" She held up another necklace that looked exactly the same.

"Wow…thanks Sarah. What is it?" I asked taking it, and holding the large blue stone in my hand.

"It's a moonstone. It's supposed to grant wishes. At least-that's what the lady at the store said."

She then frowned and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "PROMISE me you'll wear it!"

I sighed, and tied the necklace around my neck, the stone just resting below my bra line. "Fine, I PROMISE I'll wear it."

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the bestest friend ever!" She said throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" I mumbled.

She put her necklace on, and smiled, "Ok, let's make a wish to test them out!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You DO know that they really don't grant wishes, right?"

"Yes!" She said her eyes widening, "I'm not stupid," she mumbled.

"Well go on…make the wish!" Sarah encouraged closing her eyes.

I sighed, and closed my eyes as well.

Neither of us spoke, as I made my wish

_I wish….I deeply wish that we could meet InuYasha._

I opened my eyes, and began walking towards her door.

"There." I said, "Nothing happened. Now let's go down to The Rock River and get a smoothie."

As I approached the door, I felt strange.

"Ashley." Sarah whispered, her eyes growing wide with fear. I looked down at the moonstone, and saw that it was…glowing?

Immediately, a huge wind picked up, causing everything in Sarah's room to fly around everywhere.

"What's happening?" Sarah shouted over the loud roars of the wind.

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

A blue light began to appear on the floor, and turned into a blue, bright, swirling vortex, as if it was a portal of some sort.

"It's sucking me in!" Sarah said, as she desperately grabbed onto her bed frame.

Sarah's fingers began slipping, and then, her fingers were no longer around the bed frame anymore.

"Ashley help me!" she yelled as she was being sucked into the swirling vortex.

"Sarah!" I yelled, "Give me your hand!" With one hand on the door knob, I reached out my other arm, desperately trying to grab onto Sarah's.

Our hands were only mere inches apart, but it was too late. She already disappeared within the swirling vortex.

"Sarah!" I yelled. My eyes frantically flickered from the door knob, to the vortex.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself, and I let go of the door knob, as I was sucked into the blue vortex below me.


	2. Important!

**Important update! Into the World of InuYasha is DISCONTINUED! Thanks for all your support, but I've decided to completly throw this story in the trash. I love you all!**

**XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
